I think I had imprinted on you
by Gir-A-Lot
Summary: Billy had told Seth to visit Jacob, while he help his mother with Funeral plans for Harry Clearwater. But Jacob was caught pleasuring himself in his bedroom. How will Seth react after accidentally interrupting Jacob personal time? Rated M for a reason. One-shot.


"Why don't you go visit Jake, Seth?" Billy commented after arriving at the Clearwater house. Billy had been visiting them every single day, ever since Harry had died from the heart attack. Seth and everyone else knew it was Victoria and the wolves fault for giving him the heart attack, if it wasn't for Victoria grabbing his neck, and a wolf jumping up to snatch Victoria, he probably wouldn't have had that heart attack. But no one blamed anyone, no one wanted to.

To Seth, it seemed wrong to blame anyone for his father death as horrible as that sounds. Plus he father wouldn't want anyone to blame themselves for their death, just as long as they get Victoria and kill her. But still it's been a few weeks since his death and it was still hard on all of them. His funeral was only in a few days, surely after Harry funeral everything will go back on track and they all can be happy once again. Seth, wanted to stay with his mother, but knowing Billy was there for her, he knew he didn't need to stay and watch his mother.

Seth was wearing sandy color shorts and a white t-shirt that was slightly tight on him. Every day he would work out for a few hours to get some abs and muscle in his arm, so he didn't look like a weakling. He was walking outside, it was a cloudy day, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, the weather was excellent in his opinion. But not everyone would agree on that, some would think the weather was too cold for them, or too warm. It all depends on the person really. The ground was slightly wet from the rain the previous night; he had to watch where he was walking, so he wouldn't get his new eighty dollar sneakers wet. Embry and Quil had bought him his new sneakers, so he better not ruin them already, or else they would have his tail for it.

As he approached Jacob place, he noticed his front door was open. He approached the white door and opens the screen door. "Jake, the youngest, bestest, brightest wolf is here." Seth replied. He was trying to be cheerful and not some sad puppy. He didn't need to bring down everybody else mood, because of his lost. He refuse to bring down anybody else mood because of him. There was no reply from Jacob, which was unusual, and the door being open like this was also unusual. He walked inside and instantly smelt blueberry muffins and saw a plate of them on the table. He could tell Emily Young had made them, it smell exactly like her special blueberry muffin. But still, it didn't explain where Jacob was, or why the door was wide open like that.

As he slowly made his way through Jake small house, he walked over to Jacob closed bedroom and was about to knock on his bedroom door till he heard something. Seth could hear groaning coming from Jacob bedroom, and the groaning kept getting louder and then would go back to quiet. Seth immediately thought he was hurt, but the mood in the atmosphere seemed off for that, he wasn't sure what was wrong with Jake, and wasn't sure if he should open the door and see if he was alright. For all he knew, he could be in there with some girl, making out with them. Seth was just about to leave before he heard his name.

"I need you Seth, I need you badly." Jacob groaned once more, but he had used Seth name. Seth stood frozen in the hallway, debating if he heard Jacob quickly. Seth hand slowly turned his metal doorknob and pushed the door open a little and quietly. Seth could see Jacob lying in his bed, his hand at his rob stroking it slowly. "Stroke me faster Seth!" Jacob moaned. Seth felt himself hardening as he watched from behind the door. He slowly leaned back against the wall, his head against the wall. He wasn't sure if he should leave or interrupt Jacob. But the more Jacob moaned his name, the more he watches Jacob, the more he was getting hard under his shorts.

Seth slowly moved his hand down his short and touched his own rod, his rod twitched and shot up against his short, making his feel uncomfortable. He looked down to see a large tent in his shorts. He knew he couldn't avoid how he was feeling anymore, he need to take care of himself now. "Seth, I'm gunna... gunn-" Jake broke off as Seth enters the bedroom. Jake immediately let go of his own rod and cover himself with his blanket. "Get out Seth, next time knock! I'll be out in a second! I said get out!" Jacob was breathing heavy and his face was red, either out of anger or because he was over working himself. Seth stood in the middle of Jacob room, staring at him. Seth was still hard; he could feel his rod trying to slide out of his shorts.

Seth walked over to his bed taking off his and throwing it to the ground. "Uuh, Seth, w...what are yo-." Jacob broke off as Seth pulled the covers away from Jacob. Revealing his hard rod, that needs attention still. A small smile tugged at the corners of Seth's mouth. "You bought this on yourself. Now we both need attentions." Seth glanced from Jacob eyes to his rod. Seth took a step forward and lowered his head closer to Jake rod. Seth ran his tongue against Jake shaft that was hard. Seth licked his shaft once more and took the whole thing deep into his throat. There must of been at least 9' deep in Seth throat.

Seth felt Jacob pushing his rod deeper into Seth's throat making him gag. Seth started to suck on Jacob shaft as he thrust it in and out of his mouth, fast. He could hear Jacob groan in pleasure, telling him he was doing something right. Never in his mind did Seth believe he would be doing this Jacob. In fact, Seth never thought about doing this with a guy, he always thought he was straight, till now. Seth felt Jacob grabbing his hairs and felt Jake hip thrusting in motion. "Fuck, this feels good." Moaned Jacob. Seth continue to thrust Jacob rob in his mouth, sucking it and licking his shaft. He could feel Jacob body tense up and starting to shake, telling Seth on thing. "I... I'm going to, I can't hol-" Jacob broke off as Seth instantly took Jacob rod out of his mouth, grinning at Jacob. "Not yet." Seth replied.

Seth pulled his short off instantly and his rod sprang into life, pre-cum was dripping off his rod. Seth started straddling Jake thighs. When he got comfortable he slowly pushed himself up and sat on top of Jacob manhood. Feeling his tight ass being spread, pain shot through him briefly, but ignored the pain. He could feel Jacob pushing deeper in his ass, sending Seth muscles to contract around Jacob rod. "Fuck Seth!" Jake moaned. Jacob flipped them over so now that he was on top of Seth. He thrust deeper into Seth. "Ahh shit, so this...what it feels like..." Seth let out a moan of pleasure for the first time. He threw his head back as his eyes rolled back.

Jacob started pounding against Seth faster and harder, you could hear the pounding of their body hitting against each other. Seth could feel his rod pounding and tightening. Seth grabbed his rod and started stroking his hard and fast, the same pace as Jacob was doing. Seth felt Jacob body starting to tense up once again, and was trying to keep from shaking. "I can't hold it... I'm going...I'm go-" Jacob was cut off from Seth. "No, take it out of me. Don't do it inside of me!" Seth moaned. "O...Argh!" Jacob hot seeds shot inside Seth ass, before he could take it out of him. Seth eyes widen as he felt Jake seed shooting through him. Seth felt as if everything around him just paused, like everything in the world didn't matter beside him and Jacob. He felt like he needed to protect Jacob from now on and make him happy, no matter what that may lead to.

Seth hadn't realized Jacob had taken a hold of Seth rod and was on his back, with his rod pointing up at Jacob mouth. Jacob was stroking his rod hard and fast, making Seth arch his back. "Jacob. I..I..think...I.." He was going to say imprinted on him, but his body started to tense up and shaking uncontrollably. "Cum for me." Jacob said. With those words and the constant stroking from Jacob, Seth seed shot out of him and into Jacob mouth. He much of squirted at least three times, but he had quit cumming. Jacob had landed right next to Seth laying his head on his chest. "Jacob, I think I had im-" Seth was interrupted when Jacob bedroom door slammed open. Seth head shot up from the bed and saw Billy pale in the face, and his sister Leah just a pale as they stared at them. "Oh. My. God. I'm telling mother, and everybody else!" Leah squealed and ran out the bedroom.

"No Leah!" Jacob shouted but it was too late, she had already left his house. "If I knew this would have happen, that sending Seth here would have led to this. I wouldn't have sent him here, I don't know if I should be embarrassed that I came in on you guys like this, or upset." Billy said as he wheeled himself out the room. "I'm so grounded." Seth replied. "But it was worth it." He grinned his brown eyes looked on to Jacob brown eyes. "What were you going to say dude?" Jacob replied. Seth stared at him, wondering if he should tell him or not. "I think I had imprinted on you... I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to.. It just short of happen..." Seth replied, fearing Jacob would be upset at him. "It's okay, I think I imprinted on you as well in the middle of all of that." With that Jacob leaned in toward Seth, and kissed his lips passionately, his tongue sliding into Seth mouth.

"You two get dress and eat some lunch, before I pull you both out that bedroom!" Billy shouted. Both Seth and Jacob chuckled inside each other mouth, pulling away from each other and decided they should do what Billy says, before the matter could possibly get worse.


End file.
